gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shop 'til You Drop/Gallery
Logos Styd.jpg Shop Til You Drop Logo 1993 a.jpg Shop Til You Drop Logo 1993 b Shop Til You Drop Holiday Special.jpg Styd96.JPG Styd00.JPG Shop_Til_You_Drop_Logo_2000.PNG Styd03.jpg Shop Til You Drop Logo 2003.png styd_w_blue_letters.jpg Press Photos droppedImage_1.png|Early Era Set Press Photo of STYD.jpg|Later Improved Set ShopTillYouDrop03026.jpg|Roberto Era Set 481361_622911644390283_1694136342_n.jpg|Ticket to Shop Til You Drop Banners SHOPTILmain.jpg photohdr_SHOPTIL.jpg photohdr_SHOPTIL (1).jpg Drawings Clock.jpg|The Bonus Round clock. Sets shop_til_you_drop_ideal_set_4_by_jdwinkerman-d6g4vyx.png|1991 (A) shop_til_you_drop_ideal_set_5_by_jdwinkerman-d6g4wo8.png|1991 (B) shop_til_you_drop_ideal_set_3_by_jdwinkerman-d6ebvd7.png|1992 Shop til you drop ideal set 6 by jdwinkerman-d6g4wny.png|1993 (A) shop_til_you_drop_ideal_set_6_by_jdwinkerman-d6g4wnyffffff.png|1993 (B) Bonus.png|The set with the bonus round props Shop.png|1996 1996-1998.png|1997 2000 set 1.png|2000 shop_til_you_drop_ideal_set_21_by_jdwinkerman-d6g5cv3.png|2001 shop_til_you_drop_ideal_set_30_by_jdwinkerman-d700nev.png|2003-2005 Main Game Area shop_til_you_drop_podiums_1_by_jdwinkerman-d6yyrwt.png|First Podiums (Version 1) shop_til_you_drop_podiums_2_by_jdwinkerman-d6yyrwk.png|First Podiums (Version 2) shop_til_you_drop_podiums_3_by_jdwinkerman-d6yyrwe.png|First Podiums (Version 3) shop_til_you_drop_podiums_4_a_by_jdwinkerman-d6yyrw6.png|Second Podiums (Standard) shop_til_you_drop_podiums_4_b_by_jdwinkerman-d6yyrw3.png|Second Podiums (Holiday Special Only) shop_til_you_drop_podiums_5_by_jdwinkerman-d6yyrvy (1).png|Third Podiums shop_til_you_drop_podiums_6_by_jdwinkerman-d6yyrvq.png|Fourth Podiums (with Shop Til You Drop Logo) shop_til_you_drop_podiums_7_by_jdwinkerman-d6yyrve.png|Fifth Podiums (with Shop Til You Drop Logo where as the real one had sponsors) Bonus Round Tables PT1.png|This first table looks like a ping pong table, does it? PT2.png PT3.png PT4.png PT5.png PT6.png PT7.png PT8.png Screenshots shop till you drop 2003 2005 set.PNG|Superstore Set 2003-2005 Stores Vlcsnap-2013-11-28-19h26m42s102.png|I love to go to Good Sports for some sporting goods. JBSOFS.JPG|GO J&B Sports of All Sorts!!!!!! J&B2000.PNG|Hey! This store is looking a okay in 2000. Which sport do you like? Vlcsnap-2013-11-28-19h27m38s121.png|I like to buy some jewelry. OOPS! I forgot to explain something, in the early episode of the Lifetime run, whenever a store was chosen, we fade to the store's sign & the camera pans down to the doors which open to reveal the prize as opposed to the camera zoom in on sign & a double door open graphic in later episodes. 24k1996.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-11-28-19h28m10s215.png|I need some electronics and electronic accessories from this store. Although Gadgets & Gizmos isn't in the gallery, that store alternated with this one. mr gadget.JPG|This store alternated with Circuit Center in the 1996-1998 run. vlcsnap-2013-12-05-21h55m32s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-28-19h30m35s138.png Dave HFs.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-11-28-19h33m24s42.png vlcsnap-2013-12-08-01h07m15s84.png|OOH! I would love to have Food Gloria's Food. vlcsnap-2013-12-05-21h58m43s59.png vlcsnap-2013-12-08-01h04m53s223.png vlcsnap-2013-12-05-21h54m33s244.png Kanthony's.PNG|In the second season of the PAX run generation 1, Kanthony's Furniture Mart replaced Von Schiffendecker's Furniture. This will hold a candle to Von Schiffendecker's Furniture, would it not? Hedi's Housewares 1996.PNG|I do need a mop, a vacuum cleaner & whatever else Heidi's has. vlcsnap-2013-12-05-21h56m36s76.png hh2000.PNG|Here's Heidi's Housewares from 2000 again from another angle. Chuck;s.JPG|UH! The yellow Angry Bird has a department store? Decker Marcus Department Store.PNG vlcsnap-2013-12-08-01h04m11s59.png ggg.PNG vlcsnap-2013-12-05-21h57m36s151.png vlcsnap-2013-12-05-22h00m49s224.png vlcsnap-2013-12-05-22h08m26s242.png Art Attack.PNG|Let's go to The Art Attack Mart. AAAMART.PNG The Art Attack Mart.PNG|In the 1996-1998 version Andrea's Art Attack was called Andrea's Art Mart...... vlcsnap-2013-12-05-22h16m19s117.png|...but in the first generation of the PAX run, it reverted back to Andrea's Art Attack. vlcsnap-2013-12-07-23h02m53s231.png|Say cheese! vlcsnap-2013-12-08-01h00m33s146.png Sally's Bedding & Beyond.PNG|I like to go to Sally's Bedding & Beyond mainly because the sign is attractive. vlcsnap-2013-12-08-01h02m24s247.png RCA BMG MUSIC & VIDEO.JPG|Sometimes this store was titled: RCA Music & Video. Maybe because Sony owns BMG & not RCA. The House Of Music.PNG|Although House of Music didn't have Leslie's in the first episode only, this name alternated with the latter on some episodes of the 1st generation PAX run. Leslie's.PNG JJ's.JPG Clocks.JPG|There should be a spell check on Charli;s. downtown.PNG vlcsnap-2013-12-08-01h06m02s150.png lotions and potions.PNG|Uh! Shouldn't I prefer Bath & Body Works instead of this store? sweet sensations.PNG|Who wants candy? s&s clothiers.PNG The Green House.PNG|The symbols behind the text The Green House change from a house to a watering pot as seen here. Brighten Up.PNG|Sure! I would like to brighten up at this store. Bonus Round Pat Finn & Contestants.jpg|Pat Finn is with the winning couple, ready to shop ’til they drop. Chris Hits the Bell.png|Chris rings the bell for the sixth and final time, finishing his shopping in not even a minute! Tammy & Chris.png|Tammy & Chris need their sixth and final prize to be worth at least $174. Pat Holds Winning Tag.png|Pat is happy to reveal that it is $849! Tammy & Chris Win.png|Tammy & Chris are thrilled, and they are on their way to Portugal! Pat Waves Goodbye.png|Pat thanks his home viewers on this, the final episode of SHOP ’TIL YOU DROP’s sixth season. Stone Stanley Family.png|Pat then brings out the Stone Stanley family during the closing credits. Category:Shop 'Til You Drop Category:Images